Loonatics Unleashed: Season 3
With the Loonatics as Guardians of the Universe, and Zadavia and Optimatus as rulers of Freeling, Ace, Lexi, Danger, Slam, Tech and Rev travel to new dimensions, but when on Earth in Acmetropolis, it has become a frozen winterland, and there are breakouts of the police, and the public is turned against the Loonatics for not coming back that long, and a new evil has awaken. They has a new friend named Kamo on the team. Premieres 2014 Characters Main Characters Loonatics Heroes of Acmetropolis, and the guardians of the universe. *Ace Bunny (Charlie Schlatter) - according to his file being downloaded by Rupes Oberon, he was born 12/12/54, he was a stunt actor, and when he gained his abilities quit the stunt acting!, he is currently age 18 in 2772 *Lexi Bunny (Jessica DiCicco) - according to her file being downloaded by Rupes Oberon, she was born 12/29/55, she was a runner for cherrleading, and when she gained her powers she proved to be better!, she is currently age 17 in 2772 *Danger Duck (Jason Marsden) - according to his file being downloaded by Rupes Oberon, he was born 1/15/55, he was adopted, and when he gained his abilites actually scared the bullies away! he is currently age 17 in 2772 *Slam Tasmanian (Kevin Michael Richardson) - according to his file being downloaded by Rupes Oberon, he was born 6/31/50, he was in a wresting match and was a one they'd hope to lose but instead got better!, he is currently age 22 in 2772 *Tech E. Coyote (Kevin Michael Richardson) - according to his file being downloaded by Rupes Oberon, he was born 5/10/55, he was always the one who is disregarded, now is regarded thanks to his powers , he is currently age18 in 2772 *Rev Runner (Rob Paulsen) - according to his file being downloaded by Rupes Oberon, he was born 5/20/53, he was cheated on the job, and time, and now throws his shoes away cause of his new power, he is currently age 17 in 2772 *Kamo Iggmar (Nolan North) - A new member wearing blue, before joing the team, he was born 9/1/53, he is training to be a soldier, and now a hero, he is currently age 19 in 2772. Other Characters *Royal Tweetums (Joe Alaskey) *Zadavia (Candi Milo) *Optimatus (Charlie Adler) *Acmetropolis police officer Sandy White (Christina Applegate) - A police officer of Acmetropolis Police Department Villains *Drake Sypher (Phil LaMarr) - Has learned to use his powers to absorb the properties of anything he touches, He was destroyed by the Shadow and drains him of his powers. *Agmartis Iggmar (Brad Abrell) - Kamo's father, begs his son for forgiveness. *Weathervane (Kaley Cuoco) *Time Skip (David Faustino) *Rupes Oberon/Keybord Man (Jason Marsden) - helped free Sypher, Weathervane and Time Skip, he snuck into the Loonatics' former headquarters to steal information about their origins, and realizes that their headquarters was built from the remains of an Alien Ship, which was previously owned by Zadavia, and that their costumes came from the matter of the energy of the meteroid! *Mastermind (Florence Henderson) *Massive (Kevin Michael Richardson) *General Deuce (Khary Payton) - forms an alliance with Weathervane, Sypher, Massive, Mastermind and Time Skip to compete against the Loonatics, he has them steal ??? to make a portal to go ???, which unknown to them, Deuce was used into summoning the Shadow *Gooboid (Dee Bradley Baker) - A Slime beast that was accidently released by Slam. *Iron-Bull (Michael Dorn) - a descendent of the bull Bugs dealt with centuroes ago! *The Shadow (Kevin Grievoux) - one of the 2 main antagonists, he was once a being of Pure energy until was corrupted by a Blackhole, he was accidentally released by Zadavia, and corrupted Optimatus, his goal is to take over the Galaxy, and bend the balance of Nature. *Adolpho (Mark Hamill) *Red (Olivia d'Abo) - a Siren, whom is similar to Red on the Tex Avery cartoons! *Lupes Reeps (Ted Biaselli) - a loudmouth, antagonizing reporter, who is head of the Silly Station Show, who antagonizes the Loonatics for not coming back on Earth and sees them as animal dangers to the public, He is exposed as a Dodo/ Googoo, and was arrested for helping Iron Bull. *Kamo-Bot - a robot created by Mastermind to frame the real Kamo *Hassan the Assassin (Maurice LaMarche) *Otto the Odd (Dee Bradley Baker) - replaces Sypher, as they plan to take vengeance on the Loonatics. *Gogoagoogoo (Brendan O'Brien) - the first enemy the Loonatics fought *Melvin the Martian (Joe Alaskey) *Black Velvet (Vivica A. Fox) - serves as a herald to Shadow after he rescued her *Android: 55 - The First creation of Zadavia until it went rogue. *Umpas (John DeLancie) *Speedy Gonzales the IIV (Carlos Alazraqui) *Lord Repananamus (Chris Cox) - Zadavia's son, one of the 2 main antagonists Episodes Category:Romance Category:Warner Bros. Category:Action Category:Comedy